


wow (wonders of the world)

by heephrodisiac



Series: mac do [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Pre-Poly, Romance, jongkaisoo, twins au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: bilang transferee, hindi inaasahan ni kyungsoo na makikita niya ang 8th wonder of the world— ang kim twins. lalong hindi niya inaasahan na pareho itong magkakagusto sa kanya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: mac do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: valentines day fest!





	wow (wonders of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel of jowable. pwede niyo siyang basahin and pwede ring hindi. this can be a standalone naman. para sa mga nakabasa sa jowable, hindi po nagkapalit ng personalities si jongin at kai. sadyang ganyan sila sa simula, nagbago lang talaga as time passed. i'll make sure to write about it para hindi kayo maguluhan.
> 
> enjoy!

there are various reasons kung bakit nagtatampo si kyungsoo sa parents niya. one of which is his father’s job— ang dahilan kung bakit kinailangan nilang magrelocate. another thing is ang pagiging sobrang “creative” nila nung ipinanganak siya. kaya eto siya ngayon, tampulan ng tukso ng mga bagong kaklase. ronald mcdonald who? kyungsoo only knows kyungsoo mac do.

“wala namang nakakatawa.” bulong niya sa sarili habang naglalakad pabalik sa assigned seat niya. hindi naman na bago ang ganitong reaction sa kanya. bata pa lamang siya he’s already getting the same kind of reaction from his classmates. pero kahit na halos immune na siya sa panunukso dahil sa pangalan niya, he still wishes people would stop commenting on it. nakakasawa na. wala na bang bago? it’s literally just a name, not a free pass to make fun of him.

“kyungsoo!” sigaw naman ng isa niyang kaklase bago siya umupo sa silya niya. out of instinct, napalingon siya dito na sana hindi na lang niya ginawa. “pa-order naman ng shake shake fries tsaka coke float!” tinaasan lang niya ng kilay ang walang kwentang kaklase at saka umupo. ganito ba talaga ang sense of humour ng mga high school students? third year na sila pero bulok pa rin mga jokes nila.

“eh kung mukha mo kaya ishake ko.” he grumbles pettily. dahil busy siya sa pagtanim ng sama ng loob sa mga kaklase, hindi niya napansin ang mga matang kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya. only when he hears soft laughter does he acknowledge na may katabi na siya. he frowns. wala naman siya kanina pagdating niya. “ano oorder ka rin?” pabalang niyang sagot nang hindi tumitingin sa katabi.

still chuckling, the man responds, “ang cute mo lang.” kyungsoo’s frown deepens. _sino ba to?_ nacucurious siya dahil first of all, ang ganda ng boses niya— mababa, smooth, at swabe lang pakinggan. ngunit hindi siya pinalaking mahina ng mommy niya kaya hindi siya magpapatalo sa tuksong dala ng boses nito.

“share mo lang?” sabi niya at inilabas ang blank notebook niya which he uses as a sketchpad. bagong bago pa ito, halatang kakabili lang. as someone who draws a lot, mabilis siyang nakakaubos ng sketchpads at notebooks. at bilang suportado naman ng parents niya ang passion niya for art, they see to it that he’s always stocked up on art supplies. kaya naman tuwing nagtatampo siya sa mga ito ay mabilis lang din itong lumilipas.

he then takes out a staedtler pencil from his black pencil case and stares at a blank page of his notebook, nag-iisip kung ano ba ang magandang iguhit. “baka mahuli ka ni ms. boa. nag-coconfiscate yan ng mga gamit.” malinaw naman niyang narinig ang sinabi ng katabi ngunit hindi nalang niya ito pinansin. “you’re welcome.” narinig niyang bumulong ito sa sarili at hindi niya napigilang matawa ng marahan.

ramdam niya ang frustration ng isa para lang makausap siya, it’s just that wala lang talaga siya sa mood to communicate with anyone lalong lalo na’t napipikon pa rin siya sa immature niyang mga kaklase. siguro kapag malamig na ang ulo niya at nag-attempt pa ulit ang katabi niya na kausapin siya sasagot na siya. and by then, titingnan na rin niya ang mukhang nagmamay-ari sa magandang boses.

  
  
  
  
  


nakaupo si kyungsoo sa damuhan sa ilalim ng puno, his lunchbox perched on his lap whilst his sketchpad is lying on the grass just right beside him. dapat ay sa loob ng classroom lang siya kakain, pero maganda ang panahon kaya naman as soon as the teacher dismissed them for lunch, dali dali niyang hinablot ang lunchbox niya mula sa bag at siya ang unang unang lumabas ng classroom.

maraming mga estudyante ang pagala-gala sa quadrangle. may mga naghaharutan, nagmumuni-muni, at kumakain kagaya niya. pero meron rin namang mga dumadaan lang kagaya ng isang matangkad na lalaki na may magandang mukha na nakapukaw ng atensyon niya. he quickly grabs his sketchpad, his hand having a mind of its own. his pencil continuously glides over the paper as his eyes never leave the man with such striking features. pilit niyang itinatatak ang mukha nito sa utak niya knowing na he only has less than a minute to observe him.

hindi niya mapigilang makaramdam ng disappointment nang tuluyan nang makaalis ang binata. he couldn’t help but wonder who he is. marami mang gwapo sa mundo, ngunit ngayon palang nakakita si kyungsoo ng lalaki that literally got him scrambling for his sketchpad. tinitigan niya ang rough sketch niya at napangiti. it might not be perfect, but he still got half of the man’s distinct features— his eyes that turn into crescents habang natatawa sa sinasabi ng kasama niya, his smile that could easily rival the sun, his sunkissed skin, yung hindi nakakaasiwang unruly hair niya na para bang he threaded his fingers through it nang paulit ulit, at ang mala-adonis niyang katawan.

sa sobrang pagkatitig niya, hindi siya magtataka kung mapanaginipan niya ito. “sana nga.” he whispers to himself.

  
  
  
  
  


fifteen minutes bago matapos ang lunch ay bumalik na siya ng classroom. kung isang kdrama lang ang buhay ni kyungsoo, malamang ay nag-freeze frame at tumugtog na ang soundtrack ng buhay niya habang nagfaflash ang mga logo ng sponsors as soon as he steps foot inside the room. tumambad lang naman sa kanya ang taong gusto niyang mapanaginipan na nakaupo sa tabi ng desk niya. mag-isa lang ito sa loob ng room at hindi pa napapansin ang presence niya dahil nagbabasa ito ng libro.

all this time yung katabi niyang hindi niya pinapansin yung gwapong muse niya kanina?

tadhana nga naman.

with a gulp, tahimik na naglakad si kyungsoo papunta sa sariling desk niya, kunwari hindi affected sa presence ng gwapo. meron lang siyang pinagtataka though. nakakapayat ba ang pagtawa habang naglalakad? dahil mas payat na ang binata kumpara sa nung nakita niya ito sa quadrangle. nakasuot na siya ng salamin at tila ba nakasuklay na ang ngayo’y bagsak nitong buhok.

_pinoproblema mo talaga yan?_ he internally scolds himself.

yumuko siya at itatago na niya ang lunchbox sa loob ng bag niyang nakalapag sahig nang may biglang sumigaw ng, “kuya!” sa sobrang gulat niya ay nahulog ang baunan niya na masakit sa tenga dahil glass pa naman ito. “shet, sorry!”

aktong kukunin niya ang baunan niya when someone beats him to it. “nini, wag ka kasi basta basta sumigaw.” hawak na ng katabi niyang may magandang boses ang baunan niya. sa hiya, hinablot niya ito mula sa lalaki at iniangat ang tingin sa mukha nito para magpasalamat. “salama—”

“hello!” singit ng binatang sumigaw. iirapan niya sana dahil napakaingay nito nang halos lumuwa ang mga mata niya when he shifts his gaze toward him. siya yung nakita niya kanina, hindi ang katabi niya.

_teka lang._

mukha siyang tanga na titingin sa isa tapos ililipat ang tingin sa isa pang binata. tila ba nag-malfunction ang utak niya sa dalawang binata na nasa harapan niya. “k-kambal kayo?” tanong niya kahit halata naman.

tumango ng mabilis ang lalaking ginuhit niya. sobrang enthusiastic, parang unlimited ang energy niya. “ako si jongin!” pakilala nito, suot suot ang napakagandang ngiti na gustong gusto ni kyungsoo. “si kuya yung classmate mo. siya si kai.”

this isn’t even the first time na makakita siya ng kambal. but somehow, he can’t help but marvel at these two. may kung ano man ang humahatak kay kyungsoo papunta sa kanila. kung tatanungin siya ng guro nila sa araling panlipunan kung ano ang seven wonders of the world, marahan niya itong icocorrect dahil walo na ito.

natagpuan na niya ang eighth wonder of the world— ang kim twins.

  
  
  
  
  


“pasensya na ulit kanina.” he says, fidgeting with the hem of his uniform. lumabas saglit ang teacher nila upang kunin ang projector. “wala lang talaga ako sa mood tapos pinagtawanan mo pa ako.”

tinapunan niya ng tingin si kai na umiling-iling. “no. i’m sorry din if naoffend kita. but just to let you know, hindi yung name mo yung pinagtatawanan ko. sobrang cute mo kasi mainis, alam mo ba yun?”

hindi na nakasagot si kyungsoo dahil pumasok na ang teacher nila. hindi rin naman niya alam ang isasagot niya.

  
  
  
  
  


kinabukasan ay nakasalubong niya agad si jongin sa gate ng school. “hinihintay kita.” sabi ng binata sa kanya na siya namang kinalito niya.

“um, bakit?” tanong niya na may halong pagkailang dahil pinagtitinginan sila ng ibang mga estudyante. _sikat ba to dito?_ gusto niyang itanong dahil sa previous school niya ay wala namang mga “popular students” na tila apple of everyone’s eyes. sa tingin man niya ay weird na may sikat na kapwa estudyante niya, hindi naman siya nagtataka kung bakit heartthrob kung maituturing si jongin. kahit siya nga ay nabighani sa angking kagwapuhan nito.

“nag-usap kami ni kuya. sabay tayo maglunch later?” mukhang lalong nalito si kyungsoo sa narinig. are they considered friends na after the incident yesterday? napansin ni jongin ang hesitation niya kaya naman nginitian siya nito. “if gusto mo lang, okay? hindi ka namin pipilitin. nagulat nga ako eh kasi nagyaya si kuya. usually kasi hindi lumalabas ng room yan kahit lunch. hindi siya mahilig kumain kaya ayun tingnan mo mukhang patpat.”

kyungsoo bursts out in laughter. gusto man niyang pigilan ngunit hindi niya kinaya. pansin na pansin kasi ang difference ng katawan nila ni jongin. though there’s nothing to be ashamed of naman kahit patpatin si kai, medyo funny lang talaga kung paano sinabi ito ni jongin.

“sige,” sambit ni kyungsoo after a while. “sabay tayo.” his response earns a huge smile from the tall male.

patuloy silang nag-usap about everything and nothing nang mapansin ni kyungsoo na nasa harap na sila ng classroom niya. “we’re here.” sabi ni jongin. hindi niya namalayan na ihinatid pala siya ng binata. sumilip siya sa loob at nakita nila si kai na nasa upuan na niya. jongin gives his twin brother a thumbs up na parang alam na ni kai ang ibig sabihin dahil sa malawak na ngiti na isinagot niya sa kakambal. it’s a kambal thing, perhaps. “sige, macmac punta na ako sa room ko. see you later!”

nang makaalis si jongin, dun lang niya napagtanto ang tinawag sa kanya ng binata. “macmac?!”

  
  
  
  
  


“pakisabi kay jongin wag niya akong tatawaging macmac. ambaho eh.” bungad ni kyungsoo. inilapag niya ang bag sa sahig at tumingin kay kai na nagbabasa ng libro. “tsaka sikat ba kayo? kanina naglalakad lang kami tapos lahat nakatingin samin. o baka naman may dumi sa mukha ko?” lumaki ang mga mata niya at hinawakan ang sariling mukha.

kai chuckles. “pagkauwi namin kahapon sinabi niya agad sakin na gusto ka niya tawaging macmac. i thought it was cute. hindi ko naman alam na gagawin niya talaga.” the bespectacled boy slots the bookmark in between the pages of the book and sets it down his desk. “dancer kasi yang si jongin. lagi silang nagpeperform sa school events and sumasali din sa competitions outside the school kaya kilala siya ng halos lahat dito. idagdag mo pa na may pagka-mr. congeniality din yan. siya lang yung sikat sa amin. ako hindi. ganito lang.”

nainis naman si kyungsoo sa sinabi ng isa. he scoffs and then says, “lang? wag mo nang ni-lalang ang sarili mo. special ka in your own way, of course. and besides, ano naman kung hindi sikat sa school? gagraduate din naman tayong lahat. ten years from now, yung pagiging crush ng bayan dito will just become a memory.”

“i guess you’re right. not that i’m bothered sa status, ha? i appreciate your words though.”

“wala yun. maliit na bagay.”

  
  
  
  
  


simula nun ay lagi na silang magkakasama. mapa-lunch man o merienda after classes, laging kasama ni kyungsoo ang kambal. napansin naman ito ng mga tao sa paligid nila. kung dati ay walang pumapansin sa kanya unless may sasabihing hindi maganda tungkol sa pangalan niya, ngayon naman ay laging may mga matang nakatingin sa kanya. nakakainis. nakakailang. hindi komportable sa pakiramdam na marami ang nakabantay sa bawat kilos niya. thankfully, nandiyan ang kambal to make him feel at ease at all times. sobrang bait ng mga ito sa kanya at talagang nagpapasalamat siya na they crossed paths or else tuluyan na siyang mawawalan ng gana na pumasok ng school.

“bakit nini yung nickname ni jongin?” tanong niya kay kai habang naghihintay sa teacher nila. convenient talaga na seatmates sila ni kai dahil kapag bored ang isa sa kanila, madali nilang maeentertain ang isa’t isa. kyungsoo notices na nahuhulog na yung salamin ni kai mula sa ilong nito kaya he reaches out para ayusin ito. mukhang nagulat ang isang binata sa ginawa niya pero nginitian lang siya ni kyungsoo. “baka mahulog sa sahig masira pa."

kai clears his throat. “kasi pikon siya. nung mga bata pa kami, pag naglalaro kami lagi siyang napipikon at umiiyak. _pikonini_ kaya naging nini, and it stuck.”

kyungsoo chuckles. “ang cute naman. eh ikaw? kuya lang talaga tawag niya sayo? wala nang nickname?”

“hm, kuya lang talaga mula’t mula.” he nods in understanding. “macmac din ba nickname niyo sa inyo?”

“hindi no. kapatid mo lang ang naglakas ng loob. soo yung tawag ng parents ko sakin.”

“soo for _sooper_ cute?”

hinampas niya ng mahina ang braso ni kai. “corny mo dun, ano ba.”

“pero kapag si jongin hindi corny?” napakunot ang noo ni kyungsoo dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan kaya tinanong niya ito. “wala, wala. joke lang yun.”

they drop the subject at pinag-usapan nalang ang tusok tusok sa tapat ng school na gustong itry ni kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


madaling lumipas ang mga buwan at patuloy pa rin ang pagkakaibigan ng tatlo. nakilala rin ni kyungsoo si luhan, ang lalaking kasama ni jongin na katawanan niya nung una niya itong makita sa quadrangle. magkaibigan raw ang dalawa ayon kay kai ngunit minsan ay hindi niya mapigilang bigyan ng malisya ang kilos ng dalawa sa sobrang close nila. kagaya ngayon. nasa dance studio sila at hinihintay matapos ang practice ni jongin dahil bibisita ang kambal sa bahay niya at doon maghahapunan. being a supportive friend, siyempre kasama nila si luhan who’s attentively watching jongin.

magkakatabi silang tatlo na nakasalampak sa sahig dahil walang upuan sa loob ng studio. “bakit ka nakatitig kay luhan?” he jumps in surprise nang marinig ang bulong ni kai.

nginitian niya ang kaibigan at bumulong pabalik. “may gusto siya kay jongin, no?”

“pansin mo rin?” kyungsoo nods. “ako rin matagal na. sinabi ko kay nini yan pero ayaw maniwala sakin. di kasi interesado magkaroon ng boyfriend. he’s too focused sa pagsasayaw.”

“bagay sila.” he mumbles absentmindedly whilst resting his head on kai’s shoulder. para bang nanghina siya sa sinabi niya. ewan niya. hindi rin niya maintindihan.

kyungsoo is someone who’s not naturally clingy. but ever since he became tight with the twins, normal nalang yata ang pagiging touchy niya sa mga ito. wala namang malisya and they don’t mind. he wouldn’t dare be that way sa ibang tao though. iba lang talaga ang closeness at bond nilang tatlo.

heaving out a sigh, he links his arm with kai’s. “ang clingy naman po.” sambit ni kai na nakangiti sa kanya. kyungsoo doesn’t respond. instead, hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa braso ng kaibigan. “okay ka lang, soo?” tumango siya at siniksik ang ulo sa leeg nito. “antok ka?” again, tumango siya. “alright. idlip ka muna. gisingin kita pagkatapos ni nini.”

hindi na siya sumagot at pumikit nalang.

in all honesty, hindi naman talaga siya inaantok. ayaw lang talaga niyang makitang nakatitig si luhan sa kaibigan.

_pero bakit?_

  
  
  
  
  


kyungsoo finds himself asking the same question pagdating nila ng bahay niya at nadatnan ang nakababatang kapatid sa living room na nanonood. “bat andito ka?” tanong niya sa kapatid na si kayoung.

napatayo naman bigla sa kinauupuan si kayoung nang makita ang kambal na nasa likuran niya. “sabi ni mama pupunta daw yung friends mo na lagi niyang bukambibig. lagi silang nandito pero di ko pa rin sila nakikita.”

“eh paano? gala ka ng gala.” napailing nalang siya nung nag-pout ang kapatid.

pinaupo niya ang dalawa sa couch panandalian dahil gusto na niyang magpalit ng pambahay. “kuya hindi mo ako ipapakilala?” pangungulit ni kayoung na nakasunod sa likod niya as he makes his way up to his room.

“mamaya na. magbibihis muna ako.”

“okay! pero sino yung nakasalamin? type ko siya.”

napatigil naman siya bigla sa paglalakad causing his sister to bump into him. buti nalang at nahablot niya agad ang wrist ng kapatid kung hindi ay baka nahulog na ito sa hagdan. lagot siya sa parents niya pag nagkataon. “gaga ka. anong type type ka diyan? pag ikaw natanggal sa honour roll dahil sa mga crush crush na yan bahala ka mag-explain kila papa.”

kayoung makes a face. “parang crush lang naman eh. kunwari ka pa. ang sabihin mo, gusto mo lang angkinin yung dalawa.”

he squeaks, and promptly drags her to his room. “ikaw talaga ang ingay ingay mo!” nanggagalaiti niyang sabi pagpasok nila ng kwarto niya. “pag narinig ka nila titirisin talaga kita!”

she laughs and throws herself on his bed. “ang oa, kuya. magbihis ka na dali. gusto ko na makilala yung nakasalamin. crush lang talaga, promise!”

“sumbong kita kay papa eh.” he mumbles, shaking his head. he then rummages his drawer for a change of clothes.

nagtatalo man paminsan-minsan, mahal na mahal pa rin ni kyungsoo ang kapatid. isang taon lang ang agwat nila kaya naman magkasundo sila most of the time. although kung may isang bagay siyang kinaiinggitan sa kapatid, yun ay ang pangalan nito. unlike him, matino ang ibinigay sa kanya ng parents nila.

kayoung marie do.

normal na normal. mahirap hindi kainggitan. knowing how his name makes him feel, kayoung has never shoved the fact na maayos ang name niya in his face. she has always sympathised with him lalo na at na-witness niya sa previous school nila kung paano tuksuhin si kyungsoo. not that kyungsoo is weak at hindi kayang ipagtanggol ang sarili niya. nakakainis lang talaga na may mga taong gagawin ang lahat para maentertain ang sarili nila at the expense of others.

ngayon ay magkaiba sila ng pinapasukan na paaralan dahil gusto ni kayoung sa science high school samantalang ayaw naman ni kyungsoo. _“ma, di kaya ng utak ko yun please.”_

that’s just one of their many differences.

“kuya,” kyungsoo hums in response habang tinatanggal ang uniform niya. sigurado naman siyang hindi nakatingin ang kapatid. kung makita man siya nito, tiyak ay mababato lang siya ng unan. “i know it’s been months, pero okay ka naman sa bago mong school?”

nang makapagpalit na ng shirt at shorts, umupo siya sa kama at tinabihan ang kapatid. “yes,” sagot niya ng nakangiti, “siyempre at first may mga epal as usual. pero the twins helped me. hindi ko alam if it’s because sikat yung isa sa kanila kaya tumigil na rin yung pang-aasar sakin, pero beyond that, i appreciate the friendship. sobrang bait nila sakin. you have no idea.”

kayoung chuckles, poking him on the side. “if ganyan ka kasaya with them, then i think i do have an idea na.” silence lingers for a brief moment before kyungsoo feels a tug on his shirt. “halika na. baka hinahanap ka na ni crush ko."

aktong kukurutin niya ang kapatid kaya napasigaw ito at kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng kwarto niya. tumawa lang si kyungsoo.

nadatnan niya sa living room si kayoung na ineentertain si kai habang mag-isa naman si jongin sa kabilang dulo ng couch na mukha namang naaaliw sa atensyon na binibigay sa kakambal niya.

“speed naman pala tong kapatid mo.” komento ni jongin pagkaupo niya sa tabi nito. automatic reaction naman ng isa na ipulupot ang kamay niya sa baywang ni kyungsoo. “si tita pala nasa kitchen. tinatapos lang daw niya yung niluluto niya.”

kyungsoo nods as he observes kai’s reaction toward his sister. “crush daw niya si kai.” mahina niyang sabi.

jongin chuckles “halata naman.”

“pero bakit?”

“bakit hindi?”

he frowns. hindi niya inakalang masasabi niya yun out loud. there’s a pang of something in his chest na hindi niya ma-figure out kung ano as he watches the two.

“bata pa si kayoung.” he chooses to say instead.

  
  
  
  
  


the first time he feels something is amiss, ang unang taong kinausap niya is someone na hindi niya inakalang lalapitan niya patungkol dito. “luhan,” iniangat ng binata ang ulo mula sa binabasa nitong libro at ngumiti. kyungsoo sits across him. walang masyadong tao sa library dahil lunch na. “hindi ka kakain?” usually ay kasabay nila si luhan kapag hindi ito niyaya ng iba niyang mga kaibigan.

“nope! tinatapos ko lang basahin to kasi may book report na kailangang ipasa bukas. hindi ko pa nasisimulan.” natatawa-tawa niyang sagot.

“pwede ba kitang istorbohin saglit?” tahimik niyang tanong. ayaw rin naman niyang makasagabal pa dito lalo na at may importante siyang ginagawa, subalit ngayon lang siya nakahanap ng oras para dito.

“di ka rin kakain?” tanong pabalik ni luhan.

“saglit lang naman to. may gusto lang akong itanong sayo.” luhan closes the book and smiles at him. he then nods as if encouraging him to continue speaking. “um, paano mo malalaman kung gusto mo yung isang tao?”

nanlaki naman ang mga mata ng isa sa tanong niya. “hala soo, may crush ka?!” kyungsoo squeaks at napatayo sa kinauupuan para takpan ang bibig ng kaibigan. tumawa naman si luhan sa naging reaction niya. hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili na irapan ang isa.

“ang ingay mo naman eh!” pagmamaktol niya. “kaya nga sayo ako nagtanong kasi alam kong matino kang kausap.” _tsaka ikaw yung kilala kong may crush,_ gusto niyang idugtong pero wala siyang lakas ng loob para gawin ito. kung ayaw umamin ni luhan, wala siyang karapatan para pangunahan ito.

luhan grins at him. “sorry na. okay, serious na. ikaw kasi nanggugulat ka eh.”

“mamaya ka na chumismis kung sino.” he responds impatiently. “sagutin mo muna yung tanong ko.”

kyungsoo watches as luhan taps his chin. “yung sagot ko is based sa experience ko. i’m no expert kasi hindi pa naman ganun kadami yung nagustuhan ko. for me, parang everything reminds you of that person. kapag nakikita mo siya para bang hindi ka mapakali. excited ka ganun. makita mo lang siya buo na yung araw mo. tapos halos lahat napapansin mo sa kanya— like the way they eat, or how they hold a pen. simple and silly things like that. tapos siyempre nandiyan yung nagseselos ka kapag nakita mo siyang may kasamang iba. threatened ka ganun.” he explains. “that’s the idea. pero soo, iba iba tayo. it’s different for everyone.”

napangiti naman si kyungsoo. “salamat, han. that gave me something to think about.”

“so, who’s the lucky guy?”

imbis na sagutin, kyungsoo gets up from his seat and walks off after giving luhan a teasing smile. bago makalabas ng library, narinig niyang isinigaw ni luhan ang pangalan niya. wala pang ilang segundo ay narinig niya rin ang librarian na pinagagalitan ang kaibigan.

  
  
  
  
  


buong araw pinagisipan ni kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ni luhan sa kanya. halos nahirapan na nga siyang makinig sa mga teachers dahil wala na siyang ginawa kung hindi mag-contemplate. at one point, napansin ni kai ang pagkatulala niya. kyungsoo just stared at him and watched how his brows furrowed. _laging nagsasalubong ang mga kilay ni kai kapag nag-aalala siya._ nagulat si kyungsoo sa sarili niyang observation at dali daling inalis ang tingin sa kaibigan.

_“halos lahat napapansin mo sa kanya.”_

  
  
  
  
  


“bagal naman, soo.” komento ni kai na hinihintay siyang ayusin ang bag niya. uwian na at ngayon ay imbitado naman siya sa bahay ng kambal. naging tradition na nila ito. tuwing hindi busy sa school works or extra curricular activities, salitan ang pagbisita sa kani-kanilang mga bahay. wala naman itong kaso sa mga magulang nila. kung tutuusin ay tuwang tuwa pa nga ang mga ito at aliw na aliw sa pagkakaibigan nilang tatlo.

“wait nga lang.” he whines, isa isang pinapasok ang mga pens at pencils niya sa pencil case. “bakit ka ba nagmamadali?”

“gutom na kasi ako. ikaw ba hindi gutom? puntahan nalang natin si nini sa room niya.”

napepressure man siya ng kaunti sa pagmamadali sa kanya ni kai, natuwa pa rin naman siya sa sinabi nito. kung dati ay hindi ganun kadalas kumain ang binata na sobrang unhealthy sa opinyon niya, ngayon naman ay wala na yata itong ginawa kung hindi magutom.

“eto na po.” sambit niya at inilagay na ang pencil case sa loob ng bag niya. nilapitan niya si kai at sumiksik sa gilid nito. automatic namang inakbayan siya ng mas matangkad na binata. “ano lulutuin ni tita?”

“una niyang sabi chicken pastel pero alam mo naman yun pabago-bago ng isip.”

kyungsoo nods at sabay na silang naglakad papunta sa classroom ni jongin. “daan tayo sa family mart.”

“ano bibilhin mo?”

“yung chocolate cupcake nila.”

“matamis na naman, soo.”

“nung isang araw ko pa pinagiisipan kung gusto ko. eh gusto ko talaga kaya bibili na ako.” huminto rin sila sa tapat ng room ni jongin at sumilip sa loob. wala nang masyadong mga tao kaya kapansin-pansin si jongin at luhan na nakaupo parin at tila nagtatawanan. kyungsoo doesn’t know how to react kaya naman napatingin siya kay kai na ngumiti lang rin sa kanya. “una na kaya tayo? mukhang makakaistorbo lang tayo sa kanila eh.”

what bothers kyungsoo is the fact na para bang sumasakit ang dibdib niya habang sinasabi niya yun. he briefly wonders if it’s his acid reflux acting up, but then remembers that he never drank anything caffeinated that day.

“bakit naman tayo makakaistorbo?”

he shrugs. “ewan ko. baka lang naman gusto nila magsolo.”

naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak sa kanya ni kai. “para kang nagseselos, soo.”

_“nagseselos ka kapag nakita mo siyang may kasamang iba.”_

how ironic na yung mismong taong nagsabi sa kanya nun ang dahilan kung bakit niya ito nararamdaman.

he blinks. pakiramdam niya ay para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. nagseselos siya? and for the umpteenth time, he couldn’t help but ask himself, _pero bakit?_

feeling uncomfortable with his thoughts, he lightly shoves kai and scoffs. “kung anu-ano pinagsasasabi mo diyan!”

  
  
  
  
  


“anong meron sa inyo ni luhan?” halos mabilaukan si kyungsoo sa kinakaing caldereta with cheese (tama nga si kai nung sinabi niyang magbabago ang isip ng mommy niya) dahil sa tanong ni kai sa kakambal. he glances at the twins’ parents to gauge their reactions and mukhang wala lang naman sa kanila ito.

mukhang nagulat rin naman si jongin. “ano sinasabi mo kuya?”

ininom ni kai ang iced tea niya bago sumagot. “i was asking if kayo ba ni luhan.” nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni kyungsoo when kai glances at him as he says that.

jongin shakes his head, chuckling softly. “hindi no.” kyungsoo relaxes in his seat only to tense up again at jongin’s next words, “pero gusto daw niya akong ligawan.”

that night, kyungsoo goes home earlier than he’s supposed to under the pretense of researching for a project.

  
  


**from: kai**

may project pala tayo hindi ako informed

**to: kai**

wag ka nang ano diyan!

**from: kai**

so tama nga ako

**to: kai**

saan na naman?

**from: kai**

you like jongin

**to: kai**

wag ka magimbento :(

**from: kai**

bakit ka umalis agad?

we were supposed to watch a movie diba?

ikaw pa nga namili ng papanoodin

**to: kai**

idk

:(

i really don’t understand my feelings and reactions lately

**from: kai**

let’s talk about it tmr?

tayong dalawa lang

**to: kai**

oks

tayong dalawa lang

  
  
  
  
  


gusto nga ba niya si jongin? he thinks so.

unang beses pa lang niyang makita ang binata ang nagwapuhan na siya rito. naging muse pa nga niya ito for his art. at nung mas nakilala pa niya ito these past few months, kyungsoo learned that there’s so much more to him than his looks and dancing skills. and honestly, he should have known that right off the bat. pero if there’s one thing he knows, jongin certainly is _the_ ideal crush.

initially, kyungsoo dismissed it as a happy crush lalo na at they’ve been spending a lot of time with each other, and he’s his muse kaya he never thought much about it. but tonight, he’s gonna do his homework na pag-isipan ng mabuti kung ano nga ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya para kay jongin.

si kai na mismo ang nakapansin so how could he just shrug that off? how was it obvious to someone else samantalang siya litong lito pa rin kahit wala namang dapat ikalito? dahil eto na nga, sinabi na nga sa kanya ng diretsahan.

maybe it’s time to admit to himself na yung paulit-ulit niyang pagdadahilan na yung acid reflux niya ang cause ng paninikip dibdib niya is him trying to convince himself that there’s nothing. na hindi sumakit ang dibdib niya dahil nakita niyang magkasama na naman si jongin at luhan. just the thought of the two being together is making him feel awful, and knowing na liligawan ni luhan ang kaibigan doesn’t sit well with him.

“putanginang feelings naman.” he mutters angrily to himself as he stares at the ceiling. tahimik ang kwarto niya. the only things accompanying him are his thoughts and silence.

marahil eto na ang sagot sa tanong niyang _pero bakit?_

  
  
  
  
  


nakatayo si kyungsoo sa may gate ng school, hinihintay si kai. napagkasunduan nila na mag-usap bago magsimula ang klase. sa totoo lang, medyo kinakabahan siya nung una. but now that he’s come to terms with his feelings, siguro nga ay makakabuti ang pag-uusap na gagawin nila ng kaibigan.

“soo!” nang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan, iniangat niya ang tingin mula sa kanyang cellphone at ngumiti. habang lumalakad palapit sa kanya si kai ay dali dali niyang ibinulsa ang cellphone niya at pinadaanan ng mga daliri ang kanyang buhok. and when kai flashes him a smile, his heart skips a beat.

para bang isang panaginip nang bigla niyang marinig ang boses ni luhan na sinasabing, _“kapag nakikita mo siya hindi ka mapakali. excited ka ganun.”_

then _everything_ comes crashing into him. napatigil siya.

_fuck._

  
  
  
  
  


when they’re settled at one of the music rooms ( _“maaga pa kaya walang tao dun.”),_ umupo siya sa wooden stool habang si kai naman ay piniling umupo sa sahig. magkatapat sila at halos hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang gagawin o sasabihin. now that he’s hyperaware of his feelings (too much of it, really), para bang hindi niya talaga alam kung paano aakto sa harap ng kaibigan.

out of sheer nervousness, he blurts out, “gusto kita.”

nagulat silang dalawa sa sinabi niya especially si kai. “hindi ako si jongin.” sabi ng binata, annoyance evident in his voice. “practice ba yan para pag umamin ka sa kanya?”

“i— _no._ that confession was for you.” kyungsoo has no idea kung saan nanggaling yung lakas ng loob niya ngunit sino ba siya para magreklamo? ayaw na niyang pahirapan ang utak niya kakaisip kaya eto na, ilalabas na niya ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya.

“kyungsoo, hindi ko maintindihan.”

“ako din.” he admits. “last night, nag-isip ako. tama naman yung sinabi mo eh. gusto ko si jongin. pero kanina nung nakita kitang papalapit sakin, halos kumawala sa dibdib ko yung puso ko. tapos narealise ko na ikaw yung palagi kong kasama. ang clingy ko sayo. more than kay jongin even. sobrang komportable ako sayo.” his fists are clenched at hindi siya makatingin ng diretso sa kaibigan. “nung nakangiti ka sakin kanina, naalala ko bigla yung sinabi sakin ni luhan. para akong binuhusan ng isang galong feelings at realisations. kaya siguro gusto ko kapag inaakbayan mo ako. kuntento ako kapag kasama kita. masaya ako.”

“what are you trying to say, soo?”

“all i’m saying is that— gusto ko si jongin, but i can’t also deny the fact na gusto rin kita at hindi at hindi ko alam kung kaya kong mamili sa inyo.”

when he finally looks up, he’s surprised to see kai’s teary eyes. “i’ve liked you since the first time i saw you.” pag-amin nito sa kanya na siya namang kinagulat niya. “kaya i asked jongin na tanungin ka if gusto mo sumabay samin maglunch kahit na hindi naman ako kumakain. i made him ask you because i know na mas may chance na papayag ka kapag siya yung nagtanong. and i was right.”

“it doesn’t matter kung sino man ang magtanong.” kyungsoo responds. “i would’ve said yes either way.”

“and then napansin ko kung paano mo tingnan si nini.” retorts kai with a sniffle, and then continues, “medyo halata naman na may gusto ka sa kanya kahit siguro hindi mo alam. which was fine with me kasi sanay na ako na siya yung nagugustuhan. i was more than satisfied to be your friend. kahit friend lang.”

para bang pinapaulan siya ng mga suntok dahil sa narinig. hindi niya gusto na ganun ang tingin ni kai sa sarili niya. regardless sa romantic feelings niya para sa binata, it pains him to know how resigned kai is. na para bang he’s already accepted his fate na he’s always behind jongin.

kyungsoo thinks otherwise. kai is his own person. he is not kai, jongin’s twin brother. he is kai kim, an outstanding student at napakabait na kaibigan. he might be quiet most of the time and finds solace in his books, but once someone tries to get to know him as in _actually_ get to know him, they’ll find that he has so many layers. layers not everyone has the pleasure of seeing.

hindi na pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili na yakapin ang umiiyak na kaibigan. “gusto kita bilang ikaw. kung ano ka man, kai. tanggap kita ng buong buo. please remember that.”

kyungsoo removes kai’s glasses and lets him cry as he threads his fingers through his soft locks in hopes that it would provide some sort of comfort.

when kai finally calms down, umupo si kyungsoo sa tabi niya at pareho silang sumandal sa pader, their legs sprawled out. “i can’t believe mutual yung feelings natin.” kai says a little breathily, mukhang napagod sa kakaiyak.

kyungsoo chuckles lightly and rests his head on kai’s shoulder. “and i can’t believe everything just clicked kaninang umaga. medyo tanga ako sa part na yun.” a wave of kilig washes over him nang makitang inooffer ni kai ang kanyang upturned palm. kahit medyo nahihiya dahil hindi naman sila usually naghoholding hands, he still musters the courage to intertwine their fingers.

ang sarap sa pakiramdam. nakakakilig.

ngunit parang may kulang.

mukhang napansin naman ito ni kai dahil naramdaman niya ang pagpisil nito sa kamay niya. “kailangan mo rin makausap si jongin. _natin._ ”

“what does this make us, kai?” kyungsoo couldn’t help the frown that paints his face. but before he could psych himself out from overthinking, the taller male lets go of his hand and cups his cheeks instead.

“hey,” sabi ni kai ng mahinahon, the pad of his thumb caressing kyungsoo’s cheek. “there’s no need to rush this… _us_. we can figure this out together. ayoko rin naman na magpadalos dalos tayo. and besides, kailangan talaga nating makausap si nini about this.”

“don’t you think it’s unfair?”

“ang alin?”

inalis ni kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay kai. “na gusto kita tapos gusto ko rin si jongin. i don’t want you to think na mababaw lang yung nararamdaman ko para sa inyong dalawa.”

kai chuckles, much to his confusion. “kung sa tingin mo mababaw lang yung nararamdaman mo eh di sana hindi natin to pinag-usapan ng maayos. you would’ve settled with mentioning it in passing kung wala lang yung nararamdaman mo.”

napakunot ang noo ni kyungsoo dahil tama nga naman. ni hindi nga rin siya siguro mababother na dalawa ang gusto niya kung wala lang sa kanya ito. “hindi kaya… mandiri si jongin sakin?” tanong niya na may halong pag-aalala. “kasi parang… alam mo na, ang easy? ang daling mahulog ng loob ko sa tao hindi lang sa isa. tapos hindi lang magkapatid, kambal pa. anong klase yun?”

mariin siyang tinitigan ni kai. “i can’t speak for jongin, but i can for myself. we can’t dictate our hearts, soo. we feel what we feel. oo, inaamin ko, okay sana kung wala akong kahati sa puso mo. pero anong magagawa ko? hindi ko naman nacocontrol yung nararamdaman mo and i don’t ever want to do that. i’m just happy na may lugar ako diyan sa puso mo.”

hindi na pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili niya na yakapin ang binata. napakaswerte niya kay kai. selfless na, sobrang understanding pa. he could only wish na ganito lang din kadaling umamin kay jongin.

  
  
  
  
  


a few minutes before their class starts, napagdesisyunan ng dalawa na bumalik na sa classroom. napag-usapan na nila ang dapat pag-usapan. kung kahapon ay nakaakbay lang si kai kay kyungsoo, ngayon naman ay holding hands na sila. hindi pa sila. wala pa silang label dahil bago ang lahat, kailangan nilang makausap si jongin. he can’t be left in the dark.

dahil sa likas na chismoso ang mga estudyante sa school nila, marami ang nakatingin sa kanila and their intertwined hands. kai made the first move and gusto rin naman ni kyungsoo kaya hinayaan lang niya ang binata. malapit na sila sa classroom nang magtanong si kyungsoo, “mamayang lunch natin kakausapin si jongin?”

tumango si kai at tiningnan siya. “kung ready ka na.”

pumasok ang dalawa sa classroom nang hindi napapansin ang taong nakatitig sa kanilang magkaugnay na mga kamay.

  
  
  
  
  


kyungsoo is confused. one minute naglalakad lang sila palapit sa mesa kung nasaan si jongin, and the next minute nakita nalang nilang tumayo ito at tumakbo palayo. “anong nangyari?” tanong niya kay luhan na mukha namang hindi nagulat sa ginawa ni jongin.

tinapunan siya ng kaibigan ng maliit na ngiti at sinabing, “sundan mo, soo.” his brows furrow and luhan chuckles at him. may kung ano sa tawa niya na he cannot put a finger on. “tangi soosoo. sundan mo nga. gusto mo malaman kung ano nangyari dun diba?”

he shifts his gaze to kai who only nods at him. he does not need to be told thrice. dali dali niyang hinabol si jongin.

  
  
  
  
  


kyungsoo finds him in one of the music rooms. hindi niya napigilan na matawa nang marahan nang makita ang kaibigan na nakasalampak sa sahig. “kambal nga kayo ni kai. pareho kayo dito dumidiretso pag gustong mapag-isa.”

much to his surprise, imbis na tawagin siya ni jongin palapit ay tiningnan siya nito ng masama. “kailan pa?” jongin asks, his voice uncharacteristically dark. kyungsoo wonders what happened that prompted this attitude.

“kailan ang alin?”

jongin scoffs. “nakita ko kayo ni kuya kanina magkaholding hands. kailan pa naging kayo?”

kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo. _nakita pala niya kami bakit hindi siya lumapit?_ but then again, how could jongin have known that it was alright to do that?

“hindi kami ni kai.”

jongin laughs, at hindi ito ang klase ng tawa na may galak. halata ang sarcasm dito. “ah, so malandi ka lang?” out of sheer surprise and hurt, sinampal niya ang binata. mukhang nahimasmasan si jongin dahil sa sampal niya at agad siyang kinulong sa mga bisig nito. “tangina macmac, i’m sorry! sobrang insensitive nun i’m sorry, please!”

whilst jongin apologises profusely, si kyungsoo naman ay may inner turmoil. sinasabi na nga ba niya at magkakaroon ng issue kay jongin. nagngingilid ang mga luha ni kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam pa rin ang sakit na dulot ng mga salitang binitawan ng kaibigan. hindi naman siya sensitive sa mga ganung bagay. walang issue sa kanya kung nag-aasaran sila at pabiro itong sabihin. ngunit seryoso ang pagkasabi ni jongin kaya naman ay hindi niya maiwasang masaktan.

when he feels jongin’s hold tightening, mas lalo siyang nakaramdam ng sakit at itinulak niya ang binata palayo. “don’t touch me!” he snaps.

instead na lumayo, jongin pulls him back in his arms and hugs him even tighter. “patawarin mo ako macmac, please. nagselos lang ako sa nakita ko. _please._ i never thought of you as _that_. i promise!”

sa sobrang inis, hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili na hampasin si jongin sa likod at sinabing, “tangina mo ang assuming mo!”

natawa naman si jongin. “ngayon mo lang ako namura ang lutong pa.”

  
  
  
  
  


“nagselos ka?”

gaya ng setup nila ni kai kanina, nakaupo ngayon sila ni jongin sa sahig at nakasandal sa pader. ang kaibahan nga lang ay hindi sila magkahawak ng kamay. medyo nagtatampo pa rin si kyungsoo sa binata. he watches as jongin fidgets with the hem of his uniform.

“sorry ulit, macmac. grabe lang talaga yung selos ko kanina.”

“eh bakit ka naman nagselos?”

“k-kasi ano…” nauutal na sagot ni jongin. halata sa postura nito ang pagiging uneasy kaya naman tinikom ni kyungsoo ang bibig niya. hihintayin niyang maging komportable si jongin sa pagsabi ng kanyang saloobin. “um, nagselos ako kasi… kasi gusto kita.” kyungsoo’s head snaps up as he looks at jongin in incredulity. kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but it definitely isn’t a confession. “alam kong biglaan pero matagal na kitang gu—”

“gusto rin kita.” napatigil si jongin sa pagsasalita at kumurap kurap. “i like you, jongin. i think i always have. pero…” kitang kita niya kung paano nag-sag ang mga balikat ng iniirog. “gusto ko rin si kai.”

“gusto mo kaming dalawa?”

kyungsoo nods. “at utang na loob wag mo sanang sasabihing mababaw lang tong nararamdaman ko para sa inyo kasi gusto ko kayo pareho. hindi ko maexplain. hindi ko alam kung anong tawag dito, but seryoso ako na gusto ko kayong dalawa. gustong gusto. nung sinabi mong liligawan ka ni luhan parang sumakit yung dibdib ko. pag nakikita ko kayong magkasama, pag nakikita ko kung paano ka niya tingnan hindi ako natutuwa. alam ni kai lahat yan.” at kinwento niya ang lahat ng napagusapan nila ni kai kaninang umaga.

kahit na medyo naguguluhan pa, naaappreciate naman ni kyungsoo ang pagsubok ni jongin na unawain ang lahat.

“hindi magagalit si luhan sayo dahil alam niya ang totoo.” paglilinaw naman ni jongin nang mapunta ang topic nila sa kaibigan. “kaninang umaga sobrang bad trip ako. napansin niya tapos tinanong niya ako. sinabi ko naman sa kanya yung totoo. sinabi ko rin na wag na niyang ituloy yung plano niyang panliligaw kasi ayoko siyang paasahin lalo na’t alam ko na kung gaano kalalim yung pagtingin ko sayo.”

ngumuso naman si kyungsoo at tumango. “kaya pala sinabihan niya akong sundan ka.” siyempre, hindi niya mapigilan na malungkot para kay luhan, ngunit hindi rin naman niya mapigilan ang nararamdaman niya para kay jongin. “jongin,” he mumbles, and then softly says, “hug mo ako?”

nang maramdaman ang mga braso ni jongin na pumulupot sa kanya, he unconsciously lets out a content sigh na siya namang ikinatawa ng matangkad na binata. “sarap ba hug ko, macmac?” tumango lamang si kyungsoo at siniksik ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. ang sarap yumakap ni jongin. ang bango bango pa niya. feeling ni kyungsoo makakatulog siya sa sobrang komportable niya dito. “macmac?” kyungsoo only hums in response. “pwede ba kitang ligawan?”

inangat ni kyungsoo ang ulo sa narinig. “kailangan pa ba yun? diba sinabi ko rin naman sayo na gusto kita.”

“oo, pero hindi naman ibig sabihin nun handa kang makipagrelasyon sakin.”

“nini,” mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo. he then reaches out to cup his cheeks. “hindi mo pa naman nakakalimutan na gusto ko rin si kai, diba? and i can’t choose between you two. ang selfish, alam ko. but there's no other way to say what i feel.”

bakas naman ang lungkot sa mukha ni jongin. “paano na tayo niyan? si kuya?”

“actually,” nagulat naman ang dalawa nang biglang pumasok si kai ng nakangiti sa kanila. jongin doesn’t bother removing his arms around kyungsoo. hindi rin naman mukhang bothered ang kapatid niya dito. “there’s something i’d like to suggest. kinausap ko si luhan and nabanggit niya to. habang nag-uusap kayo diyan, i did a bit of research about it and maybe, just maybe, ito yung sagot sa problema natin.”

“which is?” tanong ni jongin.

misteryosong ngiti ang puminta sa mukha ni kai at saka niya sinabing, “polyamory.”

**Author's Note:**

> bitin ba? sorry na :( may karugtong yan promise. makikita niyo kung paano iexplore ng mga bagets ang world of poly at kung sino ang first kiss at first dilig ni ksoo. pasensya na rin sa inaccuracies dahil hindi rin naman ako maalam sa poly huhu either way, sana nagustuhan niyo ito. salamat sa pagbabasa!
> 
> p.s. thank you rin pala ng madami sa mga mababait na mods!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heephrodisiac)


End file.
